Why Rachel Berry Hates Drunk Dialling
by ShootingStar911
Summary: Rachel Berry decided that alcohol and herself did not mould well together, especially when her phone was present and switched on.
1. In Which Rachel Drinks Wine Coolers

**A/N: I recently read the rumour that Rachel will be getting drunk in one of the later episodes of Glee. This made me so giddy and praying it is true because I think Rachel will be utterly hilarious while drunk and than this St. Berry ficlet came to ! **

* * *

Rachel Berry decided that she liked alcohol. Yes of course she had read all about the dangers about drinking, how it affects your mind and your body yet she still liked it.

It made her feel oddly free. Like nothing could hurt her. She could stand in front of her enemy right now and tell them exactly what she thinks because unexpectedly it doesn't seem like such a big deal.

The constant teasing and bullying was nothing more than distant blurry memory as of right now.

When Noah had suggested they get drunk. She had of course been reluctant about doing it because she was well aware of what he did when he got girls drunk, but after numerous promises and even a pinkie promise (because that was very legit and real) to not take advantage of her, she had than agreed.

So here they were sitting on the school oval, nothing but the bright lights and night skies for company. Noah rambling on about how much he liked Lauren (she even swears she hears Beth's name thrown in there at one point) and Rachel wasn't really listening anymore, instead she was focusing on how good she actually felt. Noah hadn't been lying when he said there was nothing like it. For once in Noah Puckerman's life; _he had been right about something_.

"Rachel are you even listening to me?" Noah slurs out, snapping Rachel away from her inebriated thoughts.

"I'm listening."

"No your not." He pouts before looking away. He did act extremely childish while drunk though.

Jesse had tried to get her to drink once. It would _'loosen her up'_ he had said but she had declined. She still felt so young then and it was when they first got together and she would never admit it aloud but she didn't exactly trust him back then.

Jesse. She wanted to punch him in the face, she never really resulted to violence but sometimes it was necessary and right now it felt very necessary.

He was dumb. Conceited. Too god damn talented. Stuck up. Too far away and just _perfect_.

"I hate Jesse." Noah stopped on his tirade about how curvy woman just did it better and stared at Rachel.

"What?"

"You heard me." Rachel mutters before taking a sip of her wine cooler. Closing her eyes as it slid down her throat.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why- why do you hate him?" Noah said, swaying on the ground slightly but finding his balance by placing his hands out in front of him.

"Because I just do. He broke my heart."

"Quinn broke mine and I don't hate her, not really anyways."

Rachel frowns at Noah, he never really mentioned Quinn and believe it or not they did talk, about things. She had helped him woo Lauren and get rid of Santana, yet here he was, _finally _mentioning the mother of his child. Rachel had wondered if he had forgotten all about the baby gate scandal. It wouldn't really shock her if he did, or at least pretended to.

"Quinn didn't smash an egg across your forehead."

"No she gave up my daughter. Seriously Berry, what he did was rotten and yeah I still want to smash his face because of it but I threw slushies at you every day."

"Yes but Noah I don't _love you_." Rachel says fluttering her eyelashes and drawing the last syllable out in a comedic fashion.

"Sometimes the people you love are the ones you hate the most too because they are the ones who can hurt you the most. It's just how the world works."

"And since when were you so smart?" Rachel snaps, pouting slightly. He was suppose to be on her side in this argument.

"I dunno, I gotta pee. I'll be back. Don't go anywhere." He mumbles before struggling to stand up and swaggering away from their spot on the football field. Rachel still pouts and glances down at her bag.

She knew she really shouldn't but for some reason she didn't care as she reaches for her phone and dialling in Jesse's number. She may have deleted his number (Santana had pinned her to a locker and watched her delete the number) but she still knew the digits off by heart.

She places the phone to her ear and blinks blearily numerous times as it rings, she huffs in annoyance, crossing her legs and clicking her tongue in times to the maddening rings.

"_Hello_?" She finally hears a tired sounding Jesse answer.

"Your stupid!" Rachel exclaims before she can stop herself. She throws a hand to her mouth and dissolves into overly obnoxious giggles.

"_What_? Who is this?" He sounds much more awake and Rachel tried to regain herself by taking in numerous deep breaths.

"Pfft you heard me Mister college boy." She slurs out.

"Rachel? What the- is this you?"

"Oh so you remember me?" She snaps sulkily.

"What the hell are you doing? You sound- _oh my god_ are you drunk?" She hears amusement in Jesse's voice but she decides to ignore it and focus on her initial plan, to give Jesse St James a piece of her mind.

"Yes I' am actually. With Noah Puckerman! He still wants to bash your stupid head in too, by the way." She is attempting to sound threatening but instead it merely sounds like a bunch of playground scuffling.

"I'm sure he does. Go to sleep Rache." He says dryly.

"No! You listen to me St James!"

"I'm listening." He sounds bored and Rachel wants to say something cruel but she can't honestly think of any decent insults as of this moment and she had over used stupid already.

"You broke my heart."

"You broke mine-"

"Shut up I'm talking!" Rachel fiercely cut him off. He had said everything he wanted. Now it was her turn.

"Rachel honestly go to sleep. It's late and your drunk."

"So? Since when did you care about me. I don't like you anymore."

"Yes you do." Jesse replies bluntly and she really wanted to hit him and hitting her phone didn't have the same satisfied effect she thought it would.

"I said I'm talking! Do you ever listen? God!"

"Continue."

"Thank you very much! You broke my heart Jesse St James and I thought you should know this because I never really got to tell you," she takes a sip of her hurriedly warming wine cooler and she briefly wonders where Noah has wandered off to but she than remembers Jesse is waiting on the other end of the phone "and you didn't seem to care at all. I was going to sing Heartless by Kayne West to you but I can't exactly remember the lyrics right now, but expect a very malicious text message tomorrow!" She slurs out. Taking yet another sip.

"Honestly Rachel go to sleep, you'll thank me later. Where are you anyways?"

"The school football field, what part of I'm talking don't you understand?" She snaps irritability, Jesse sighs on the other end of the phone.

"Well what else do you have to say?"

"That I don't really hate you. That was a lie," and suddenly she was emotional. First she was angry and ready to give him a piece of her mind but suddenly everything seemed sad "I don't think I could ever hate you." She mumbles into the phone.

"You may have broke my heart Jesse but sometimes the people you love are the people you hate the most, because they can hurt you the most." She smiles proudly to herself at her profound words. She wonders briefly where she plucked them from, it sounded oddly familiar.

"So you still love me?"

"I said shut up." Rachel snaps. She was trying to think of something witty to say and he was interrupting her messy train of thought.

"Rachel?" She looks up at and sees Noah staggering towards her, a confused look on his face.

"Jesse, Noah is here, you better watch out!"

"I'll be sure too." Once again she detects a sarcastic tone in his voice but says nothing.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Jesse."

"St Jerk?"

"St James. Get it right Noah." Rachel reprimands and she thinks she hears Jesse chuckle through the phone. She had missed his laugh.

"Rachel honestly get some sleep. You sound like you both need it." Jesse states simply.

"I don't need sleep." Rachel pouts. She didn't like being treated like a child, especially from the likes of him.

"Your drunk dialling. You need sleep."

"I'll tell Noah your picking on me."

"Is he picking on you?"

"I'm not picking on you! Tell Puckerman I'm not picking on you." Rachel smiles as she senses a hint of fear in his voice. The right look from Noah Puckerman could send most people running for the hills. Even someone as confident and conceited as Jesse St James.

"He isn't picking on me." She whispers to Noah.

"Good, cause if he was." And Noah is punching into his hand menacingly and Rachel dissolves into uncontrollable laughter.

"Told him." She sing songs.

"Rachel please hang up and go to sleep. I'm tired and your drunk. This is not a good combination."

"Fine, but don't think I won't remember to send that malicious text tomorrow! Cause I will St James." Rachel warns, slipping onto her side slightly before taking yet another sip of her wine cooler.

"Good night Rachel." Jesse sighs almost sadly.

Rachel doesn't even bother saying farewell before snapping her phone shut, she looks at Noah who is casually sipping on his beer.

"We can call Quinn if you want?" She asks.

Noah merely shakes his head "trust me Berry, your going to get regret that in the morning. If you even remember."

What she does next she regrets even more, she feels her stomach start to twist into a knot, her vision becomes blurry and suddenly everything is spinning and well she doesn't like this feeling so much. Noah is staring wide eyed at her as she leans forward.

"Are you-"

He unfortunately doesn't get to finish his sentence as Rachel throws up all over his chest. She stares at him wide eyed before wiping her mouth.

"_Oopsie_." Is all she murmurs.  


* * *

**So what did you think? I honestly hope that rumour is true because I'm pretty sure drunk Rachel would be high-waitforit-larious!**

Should I continue this? I really want to write something much lighter to the normal angst I write.  
And remember feedback is always welcome :)

Thanks for reading! 


	2. Why Jesse St James Hates Facebook

**A/N: Wow thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter. I'm glad to see that you all liked it. It really motivated me to continue with this story. Also I had too much fun writing the first chapter to not continue on with it. **  
**So here the is the next chapter. Enjoy!**  


* * *

  
Rachel woke up with a pounding head ache and a blurry memory. She opens her eyes and was greeted to a large poster of Super Mario World. Her eyes widen and she sits up, groaning and clutching her head. She glances down and sees Noah Puckerman sleeping peacefully on the floor, snoring loudly.

She grabs one of his pillows and throws it at him. He swear loudly and open his eyes, groaning at the sunlight that greets his eyes.

"Jesus Berry, do you mind?" He mumbles out.

"Why am I here?" She demands angrily.

"Because there was no way I could take you home with vomit all over me and you attempting to sing I Just Can't Wait to Be King from The Lion King." Noah explains plainly. Rachel groans.

"I don't remember anything from last night." She whispers.

She prayed she hadn't done anything embarrassing though Noah had mentioned vomiting and she had hoped it was his rather than hers, though she can smell her breath and it smells like watermelon and tofu and not in a good way.

"Oh god, really?" Noah laughs finally sitting up, chuckling again.

"Did I do anything really humiliating?" She asks.

"Oh yeah."

"Such as?"

"Well you vomited all over me." Noah replies and Rachel buries her head in her heads and thanking Barbra it was only Noah and he wouldn't really care. Though she had an inkling this wasn't the only embarrassing thing she did last night.

"What else?"

"You don't want to know." Noah said warningly.

"Noah, tell me what I did!" She practically shouts and Noah shushes her.

"My mom will kill me if she finds another girl in my room, especially one as respectable as yourself." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Well tell me!" She insists, she needs to know who she has to apologize to.

"Well…" And he begins the story.  


* * *

  
Jesse St James couldn't keep the smile off his face all day. He had received tentative glances from his friends and one of his Professor's had even asked him quietly if he had_ 'smoked any illegal substances and/or eaten an illegal substances' _(this was college after all) and when he had insisted he hadn't. He had frightened his friends even more so.

Rachel had called him last night, albeit she had been drunk but a drunken mind speaks a sober heart as he had learnt throughout the years.

Of all the people to drunk call him on a Friday night. Rachel Berry was the last person he expected to do it. She was a good girl. She barely even said a swear word and if it would slip out, her eyes would widen and she would clasp a dramatic hand to her mouth and ask if she needed to go see her local rabbi for penance.

It was clear after the events of last night, a lot had changed since he ventured off to UCLA. First of she was hanging out with Noah Puckerman of all degenerates and she had no doubt broken up with the annoyingly uncoordinated Finn Hudson, something that swelled his heart with pride.

"Are you sure you didn't smoke anything?" His friend asked him cautiously.

"No I'm sure." Jesse stated simply.

"But your smiling. You don't smile. You sit there and brood while looking all attractive and shit." His friend replies simply.

"I now have reason to smile?"

"Is it because Barbra is returning to Broadway?"

"Part of it but not entirely." Jesse replies truthfully, smiling once more to himself.

He had always hated drunk dialling but right in this very moment, he was sure there was nothing more wonderful in this world.

* * *

Noah ducked as Rachel angrily threw one of his favourite video games at his head "how could let me do such a stupid thing?" she demands angrily. No longer caring if his mother heard her.

"Chill ok! I went off to pee. I come back and your talking to St James. I had no say in the matter." He defended himself and cringed when Rachel looked around trying to find something else to throw.

"I hate you so much right now."

"It wasn't my fault."

"Noah shut up! I need someone to blame right now."

"Blame yourself?" He suggests and his other pillow is thrown at his head, he groans when it smacks him directly in the face.

"Right, you can never blame yourself."

"You made me drink the alcohol and look where it got me."

"It didn't get you pregnant." He shrugs and shivers under Rachel's angry glare. The girl was tiny but she could be the most frightening thing when she really wanted to.

"No I just rung up my bitter ex and confessed that I still loved him."

"Well do you?"

"No! Of course not!" Rachel scoffs, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Your lying Berry. Everyone speaks the truth while drunk, that is what is so awesome about it. It's like a truth serum or something kick-ass like that."

"Did I do anything else?"

"You walked into a tree." That would explain why her whole body ached rather than her head.

"How do I solve this?" Rachel asks quietly, looking at Noah with large eyes. She always uses this expression to make him say yes.

She didn't realize but Noah would always say yes to her, regardless of the expression she wore.

"Call him again and explain everything." Noah shrugs and looks around awkwardly. This was the first time had a girl in his room without sleeping with her. Quinn had the spare room when she had lived there before moving into Mercedes.

"I can't call him. That is far too humiliating."

"Text?" He suggests. He wasn't really good at apologizing.

"Perhaps, he probably thinks I'm the biggest idiot to live on this planet."

"No, I don't think so. He _did_ meet Brittany after all." Noah stated simply.

It wasn't much but it was a _small_ comfort for Rachel.

* * *

Jesse jumped when his phone vibrated loudly on his bedside table. He reached for it, casually unlocking it. His eyes widening when he saw the name of the person texting him.

_'I'm cordially sorry about last night. I was exceedingly inebriated and you crossed my mind. I have no recollection of the events. Noah had to inform me this morning. I hope I did not say anything to embarrassing' _

His heart sinks a little. He was disappointed that she didn't remember calling him. A large part of him had wanted her to remember every single word she said and mean it, even while sober.

Jesse St James is at a loss on what to write back.

He had never been stumped on what to say before. He could lie through his teeth and he was a fabulous actor as he had proven since he was four years old, but right now his show face couldn't even hide his emotions.

He grips the phone more tightly. He wanted to write something extremely witty back but nothing spectacular was coming to mind.

Jesse groans and throws the phone down.

Frankly damn Rachel Berry and the way she makes his heart flutter.

* * *

"He still hasn't replied." Rachel cried dramatically as she fell onto Mercedes large bed. Her friend sitting at her computer chair with Kurt sitting on the chair, both of them still chuckling over the story she had just told them.

"First of I can't believe you got drunk with Noah Puckerman last night and secondly I cant' believe you called Jesse St James of all people!" Kurt howled out, clutching his side.

Him and Mercedes laughing even more as the thought of Rachel yelling drunkenly into her phone at her ex, it was something they wished they had witnessed.

"Shut up ok, it was a poor life decision. One I will not be making again. I just wanted to see how it felt, I never knew that it made you call up bitter exes and confess you still love them." Rachel defended. She thought after years of torment she would be fine with insults but when it came from her _friends_ (the word still made her feel giddy) it tore through more than it should.

"He must be really pissed at you if he hasn't replied." Mercedes said, becoming serious for a moment.

Rachel shrugs "maybe he doesn't know what to say?" she suggested hopefully. For some reason the thought of having Jesse mad at her again made her heart hurt.

"It's Jesse St James. People like you and him _always_ have something to say." Kurt said bluntly.

"You are not helping me!"

Kurt shrugs casually before leaning back on his hands "you knew this when I took the position as your friend." was all he said.

"I hope Noah doesn't tell anyone what happened. Santana will not let me live it down, ever."

"Puck is your friend Rachel. He is a dumb jerk to everyone else but for some reason he is kind to you, I think apart of him feels sorry for you." Mercedes said gently, offering her a comforting smile.

"I hope your right."

"Did he record you at all last night? I would pay to see you drunk of your ass attempting to sing I Just Can't Wait To Be King." Kurt asks changing the subject.

He ignores the angry glares Mercedes and Rachel send him.

* * *

"So please inform me on why you are drinking? You _never_ drink." One of his UCLA friends asks Jesse as they watch him down another rum and coke, he looks at them.

"Because this is the only way I can do this." He states simply, swaying a little.

"Oh my god, please don't tell me your going to streak through the quad. I would not be able to stand the squealing that came from half the female population here."

"I'm not going to do that. _Your stupid_!" Jesse slurs angrily before stumbling away his group of his friends, he could not do this in public.

He walks outside and ignores the couple making out against the tree and reaches for his phone.

Jesse had never been a big drinker. He had always preferred to be the observer but not today, he had actually tagged along to one of the annoyingly clichéd college parties and had started downing rum and coke's much to the shock of his friends, if he _did_ decide to attend these parties he never drank.

He smiles triumphantly to himself as he finally connects to his Facebook. For some reason Rachel had never blocked or deleted him after they broke up. She never replied to his private messages but she still never deleted him and after her phone call last night, he now had a small hint as to why she didn't.

He easily finds her page, her profile picture was a beautiful picture of her performing at a retirement village. She was clad in one of horrendous animal sweaters and plaid skirts yet she still somehow managed to look like the hottest thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

And he had seen Katy Perry in a Starbucks once.

Jesse sways back and forth as he types in message he was leaving on her page. Suddenly a private message didn't seem bold enough. He wanted all her friends (all 14 of them) to see how much she meant to him.

He smiles smugly to himself as he finally presses submit.

Than he falls over.  


* * *

  
Rachel smiled to herself as she saw the_ 1_ pop up on her notifications on her Facebook. Maybe someone had posted on her Facebook or on her latest status about how overjoyed she was that Barbra Streisand was finally returning to Broadway.

Her breath hitches when she sees _Jesse St James has posted something on your wall_.

She prayed he wasn't berating her on her profile. She didn't want everyone to see how she had made such a fool of herself last night, especially to him. They already teased her enough about him already.

_'To Rachel Berry,_  
_I was going to send you a private message but I decided that was much bolder. I want you to know that I'm not made at you at all! I forgive you entirety._  
_Your sincarely Jesse St James. _  
_P.S: Rum and coke are very good!' _

Her eyes widen as she reads over the message. She had been a stickler for grammar and spelling when they had been together. So the spelling mistakes and grammatical errors had been the first sign that something was wrong and to see what he had just written below the message confirmed her fears.

She let out a small whistle.

She was adamant he would regret that in the morning.  


* * *

**So what did you think? I had fun writing this chapter too. Especially drunk!Jesse. I have a feeling drunk!St Berry would be about the most amazing thing ever.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it.  
Reviews are love :) **


	3. Jesse St James Vows To Never Drink Again

**A/N: I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been so swamped with school these past couple of weeks/days, but I have the next three days off. Thank you lord! So expect The Writer to be update later on tonight also. Once again thank you all so much for your support and reviews!**  
**Well my patient readers. Enjoy! **  


* * *

  
Jesse let out a groan as he clutched the toilet bowl tightly, his head pounding and his throat burning. He cringed when he heard a loud knock echo throughout the bathroom.

"Dude are you ok?" His friend James asked cautiously.

"Go away. I'm dying!" Jesse stated dramatically.

Last night he had wondered briefly why he didn't drink more often or in large amounts. Now, sitting on the cold tile floor, head pounding, eyes struggling to stay open and his throat burning; he suddenly remembered why he detested drinking so much and especially considering he hardly remembered a thing from last night.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital or something? You drank a lot last night. I mean, we actually lost you at one point. We found you serenading a lamp post. _That isn't normal_." James replied.

Jesse groaned once more, he didn't even remember leaving the party. Let alone serenading a lamp post. He wondered what else tomfoolery he had gotten himself into last night.

"Also who is this Rachel Berry? Is she a girl on campus or something?" Jesse eyes widen. He had never told anyone at UCLA about Rachel, that was his silent heartbreak. Had he broken down about how much he still loved her last night? Or maybe thought the lamp post was Rachel?

"Why?" He manages to get out.

"Because it says on your Facebook that you posted on her wall and you status vaguely resembles something like _'Rachel Berry is hotter than Katy Perry'_, if she is hotter than KP than how come I haven't noticed her?" James ranted through the door. Jesse leaned his head against the toilet.

"What are you doing on my Facebook?" Jesse finally managed to get out.

"Well you said because you had the same first name and hair as the actor in The Social Network, that technically, you could claim_ that_. So I decided to see if you done any damage on Facebook." Jesse shut his eyes and shook his head.

He really was a disgraceful drunk.

And his hair was way _better_ than Jesse Eisenberg's.

* * *

Rachel was waiting for a phone call, a message or anything resembling an apology but she had yet to receive one. She had received a dramatic phone call from Kurt demanding that she don't write back to Jesse's drunken wall post, followed by a text message from Mercedes saying the same thing and than a message from Finn simply saying_ 'what the hell?' _she had never been so popular in one night before unless it had been the night before an assignment was due and people had called her for answers (Brittany had once copied her essay word for word and than claimed it was an _accident_).

She wondered if Jesse remembered writing her that message or even his status (which had honestly made her heart tremble more than she wanted).

Maybe he was too proud to say he was sorry? He had always been much prouder than her, which is why she guessed he never fully forgave her for the Run Joey, Run fiasco. She had humiliated him in front of everyone and hadn't even batted an eyelash over doing so.

Apart of her had been tempted to delete his wall post and even bigger part of her had been tempted to write back but she had resisted. She had very strong self-control which is how she had managed to get through school without going _Columbine_ and just shooting everyone, especially the jocks or the shop where they got those horrendously sweet slushies from.

She jumps a little when she feels her phone vibrate on her leg, she hurriedly reaches for her phone, sighing when she sees a message from Kurt.

_'Check your FB. St James finally wrote back. I'm not stalking you (or him) or anything like that. It's just hilarious tbh' _

Rachel feels her heart pound into her chest as she slowly uncurls herself from her bed and walks over to her computer, clicking onto her Facebook and staring at her one notification, clicking on it slowly.

_'I'm never drinking again._  
_ This is more embarrassing than the Taylor VS Kayne incident_  
_This is all….' _

She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Why is she wearing an animal sweater in every photo?" James asks he clicks through Rachel's photos, scrunching his nose up in confusion over many.

"It's her thing. It's quite endearing." Jesse replies snidely. Only he was allowed to make fun of her choice of attire, especially her animal sweaters.

"I'm not even sure if this is an animal." James mutters under his breath, his eyes widening when he saw a photo of Rachel wearing a bright coloured sweater vaguely resembling a fish.

"It's a fish." Jesse already knew the photo he was talking about.

"How many times have you looked at her photos, _you pervert!_" James stated.

"A few." Jesse admitted. He couldn't say every night before he went to bed, that would sound far too creepy. Even to someone like James.

"You stalker! She is only 16 too." James mutters under his breath before finally exiting Rachel's Facebook page. Jesse looks at him, waiting for an overview.

"Well considering her page is in your view history every day since before you even came to UCLA, I have to say, you have it bad for this young woman. What did she do to you? She must have really broken your heart."

Jesse shrugged, he wasn't ready to tell James (or anyone) what exactly happened between himself and Rachel. He couldn't tell everyone that it wasn't her who destroyed them, it was him and numerous shattered eggs and a bruised ego.

"She is hot, in a sneaky kind of way. If you passed her on the street, you wouldn't look twice, unless it was to actually make sure she was wearing what she is but if you stopped to really look at her, you would realize that she actually has a little _something_ going on."

"You haven't heard her sing. The second she opens her mouth, you fall for her." Jesse admitted. He had felt something the minute she opened her mouth and the first lines of _Don't Rain of My Parade_ came out, he hadn't even seen her yet and already he was falling for the girl.

"She can sing?"

"I nicknamed her Barbra." Jesse replied simply. James let out a whistle.

"Damn, no wonder you can't get her out your mind," Jesse stares at him with a confused expression "don't think I haven't seen the way you look at Barbra when you forced me to watch her movies!" Jesse rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I'll never have her. Her heart always belonged to someone else and he was so much less talented than me. I never fully understood it. People like Rachel and myself are attracted to talent and this boy seriously lacked in it, especially compared to myself."

"Well from what I've figured out from her Facebook, she only has 14 friends, which is saying something. Anyone has at least 100 friends on it these days. Did you ever think that maybe she was so stuck up on that guy is because he was the first boy who ever paid attention to her, romantically I mean." James argued.

"I never thought about it that way."

"She seems like the sort of girl who craves attention and the spotlight. This guy, whoever he is, comes along and suddenly pays attention to her. Compliments her and actually appreciates her for her talent. She's never had that before, trust me, it's nothing more than infatuation. She craved attention and he gave it to her." James continued. Jesse frowned even deeper. He had tried to analyse Rachel's fascination with Finn but had never delved that deep before, but than again James was a psychology major.

People like Rachel were his forte.

"And than you come along, a big superstar from the opposing show choir and you like her and shower her with affection, yet she is still hung up on this other guy because he was there first. Let me guess you tried to take her virginity?" Jesse straightened up and glared at his friend who looked at him expectantly.

"So what if I did?" Jesse huffed.

"You wanted something before him. Something he would never be able to take from you. It was all a competition between the two of you, well that is how you viewed it and believe it or not, she probably thrived off the competition for her between you two because she'd never had that attention before and than suddenly, two good looking guys are after her. It's all kind of screwed up actually, and this is why I maintain that high school relationships never work." James finished, nodding his head proudly.

"I'm _so much_ better looking than him but!" Jesse exclaimed, pouting a little.

"And this is why I regret picking a drama major as a friend." Was the only reply Jesse received.

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Kurt asked as he and Rachel stared at Rachel's Facebook page. Rachel bit her lip and looked down.

"He was drunk."

"Yeah but not when he wrote the second comment! What is it with you? It seems the minute you both get wasted, you are thinking about one another. Do you still have feelings for him?" Kurt asks, looking at Rachel, waiting for an honest answer.

"No! My devotion was always to Finn."

"I don't think so Rachel. The happiest I saw you was when you with Jesse. I get it though, he is _gorgeous_, but so is Finn, though when you were with Finn. You acted like you had to hide most of yourself. It wasn't right." Kurt placed a comforting arm on Rachel's shoulder.

"I don't need analysing Kurt! I need assistance. I refuse to let Jesse back into my heart after he practically tore it out of my chest and than stomped all over it, right in front of me!" Rachel stated dramatically. Kurt rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Rachel, sometimes we need to let the people who hurt us the most back in, if anything just for closure."

Rachel slumped down into her chair "why is suddenly everyone so wise?"

Kurt shrugged and clicked on Jesse's profile.

"I honestly don't know Rachel but I think you should finally find your closure." Was all he said.

* * *

**So what did you think? It's starting to get more into the story. I think there will about another five chapters left...**

Thanks so much for reading!  
And remember, reviews means I will love you forever!  



End file.
